Vinewood Hills
Vinewood Hills is the name of a neighbourhood and surrounding hills located in northern Los Santos, San Andreas, in Grand Theft Auto V. It is bordered by Vinewood and Rockford Hills to the south, the Great Chaparral to the north, the Tataviam Mountains to the east, and Pacific Bluffs to the west. Vinewood Hills is a large neighbourhood, taking up much of Los Santos' northern area. The neighbourhood is home to the iconic Vinewood Sign. Character Vinewood Hills make up Los Santos' largest and northernmost neighbourhood, spanning a considerable distance from Richman Glen in the west to the Tataviam Mountains in the east, Vinewood and Rockford Hills to the south and the Great Chaparral and the Tongva Hills to the north. The hills are characterised by steep, peaceful lanes which are rural in nature in the north and increasingly urbanised towards the south. Development in the neighbourhood is almost entirely composed of sparsely arranged, large, modern houses that are home to San Andreas' rich elite and celebrity populations. The Vinewood Sign and the famous entertainment venue Vinewood Bowl in the east and the Galileo Observatory towards the centre of the district are the most notable points of interest in the hills, commanding impressive views over the city. The highest point in the Vinewood Hills is located just to the north of the Galileo Observatory. It is one of the only points in the state that provides good views across both Los Santos and Blaine County. The Vinewood Hills are one of two hill ranges (along with Pacific Bluffs) that are within Los Santos city limits. Lake Vinewood is located adjacent to the Galileo Observatory. The Lake Vinewood Estates in the area appear to be home to the wealthiest residents of the Vinewood Hills. Influence The neighbourhood is based on and named after Hollywood Hills. Mission Appearances * Marriage Counseling * Caida Libre * The Bureau Raid (Roof Entry only) Notable Residents *Anton Beaudelaire *Brett Lowrey (deceased) *Castro Lagano *Franklin Clinton (After Hotel Assassination) *Chop *Groom in Trouble *Infernus *Lacey Jonas *Mark Fostenburg *Martha Term *Martin Madrazo *Milton McIlroy *Natalia Zverovna *Pamela Drake *Patricia Madrazo *Peter Dreyfuss *Runaway Bride *Solomon Richards *The Craze *Wayne Places of Interest *4 Hangman Avenue *Arthur's Pass Trails *Beaver Bush Ranger Station *CNT Building (CNN Building) *Galileo Observatory (Griffith Observatory) *Galileo Park (Griffith Park) *La Fuente Blanca *Lake Vinewood (Hollywood Reservoir) *Lake Vinewood Estates *Martin Madrazo's house *Vinewood Sign (Hollywood Sign) Businesses *Sisyphus Theater (Greek Theatre) *Vinewood Bowl * WorldWide FM Roads and Streets *Ace Jones Drive *Baytree Canyon Road *Cockingend Drive *Cox Way *Didion Drive *Hangman Avenue *Hillcrest Avenue *Hillcrest Ridge Access Road *Fenwell Place *Kimble Hill Drive *Lake Vinewood Drive *Marlowe Drive *Milton Road *Mount Haan Drive *Mount Haan Road *Mount Vinewood Drive *Normandy Drive *North Conker Avenue *North Sheldon Avenue *Picture Perfect Drive *Senora Road *South Mo Milton Drive *Vinewood Park Drive *Whispymound Drive *Wild Oats Drive See Also *Mulholland - Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas equivalent of Vinewood Hills. Navigation }}ru:Вайнвуд-Хиллз Category:Locations Category:Locations in GTA V Category:Neighborhoods Category:Neighborhoods in GTA V